Weird Experience
by Illuminous Raze
Summary: now change into multi-chap story, two-shot. this contains yaoi boyxboy love , slash, possible lemon, m-preg, OOC-ness, crack?. Xanxus experience to be husband for the first time.
1. The big news

**Title: **Weird Experience

**Rated: **M

**Author: **Illuminous Raze

**Character(s): **Tsunayoshi/ Tsuna S. / Xanxus

**Disclaimer: **Katek yo Hitman Reborn is originally created and owned by Amano Akira-sensei , this Authoress own nothing but the plot.

_**PLEASE READ FOR SAFETY REASONS, IT'S EXTREMELY IMPORTANT OR HIBARI KYOYA WILL BITE YOU TO DEATH!**_

**Warning: **Slash**, **Yaoi (means boyxboy, boy love), OOC-ness, crack?, M-preg. If the previous mentions are not to your…preference please leave as I'm not tolerating flames and not taking any responsibility for corrupting young, innocent minds even if it's my first story. To those yaoi lovers please proceed and enjoy~.

Herbivour…

**Chapter 1: **The big news

**Varia Mansion, Italy **

Xanxus, for the billionth time that day, sigh.

This act might be extremely odd for the hot tempered, rough man, much so doing it too many per day but even a harden Mafioso would break under the pressure. Of what, His most loyal subordinates don't know as the core members of the elite independent assignation squad of Vongola Famiglia, The Varia lunged nearby and watch Xanxus. It's been almost a month since their boss shown odd behaviors like now, another exasperated sigh escape the sprawled man in his throne like chair, a bottle of red wine and glass sitting beside him atop a small round table remain untouched and forgotten.

The constant sighing and negligence of alcohol intake are only two of the many oddities that can be notice. At first, the group shrugged this off as new form of mood swing from their ever temperamental leader, days and weeks pass and the behaviors become alarmingly suspicious and actually cost actual concern to the others with Levi's exception as the self-acclaim most loyal servant of the Varia leader distress day in and day out since the first sign shows up.

They tried to break their boss out of it and tried everything from Squalo intentionally irritating the man was expected to receive a bottle of flying liquor to his head, instead only a glare, a "Shut up, scum" and his ignored afterward (VOOIII! Don't ignore me you F'KING boss), Belphagor nagging with his creepy laugh and grin was met with an annoyed glare and a flying empty wine glass (Ushishishi! so sweet boss but no thanks I don't drink (*sniff* as if…)), Mammon _tried _to bribe the answers out of his [**Authoress: **or her?] boss using his money and Xanxus actually stare for five seconds but ignore the baby too, Levi ask Xanxus directly but was met with complete silence (Levi huddle in a corner and brood with black aura really oozing out of him…the others ignore him).

None work even when Fran and Lussuria team-up, using illusions Fran surround Lussuria in a curtain of mist. The result cause the whole room(except Xan-chan) to freeze in shocking horror, from the custom black leather uniforms of Varia, the flamboyant man now appears wearing a… sexy one piece bikini. Complete with multi-colored feathers and a head dress made of large peacock feathers, finished with red stilettos.

And the Varia members are scarred (mentally) forever.

Xanxus, (the lucky dude)was so deep in his thought even when Lussuria start the mind _blowing_ dance [**Authoress:** I refrain in giving more details as I would not be responsible for any more mental damage to the readers and Lussuria this is only M rated…] didn't as much as bat an eye lash on the dangerous scene before him. He remains in his throne, eyes seeing nothing at all among the chaos inside the large room.

"Hurry, Call the Vendice!" Squalo almost shrieked at the panicking Arcobaleno, if only he can remember his also an illusionist.

"Gah! My eyes!" Bel hid behind the thick curtain to block the searing image from being permanently imprint in his mind. "Stop now! Please Lussuria!"

"Bel-sempai, stop being such a coward and face it" came the monotone voice of Fran, three curved knives answer his jab. Trust Fran to be undeterred.

And Levi?

His in the corner, mouth gurgling off white bubble substance as he is having a seizure at the moment from the image overload.

Anyway, Xanxus still didn't care as his mind wander on his train of thoughts.

~*X27*~

**Vongola Castle, Italy **

"Ok, everything seems normal" Shamal stood up and start packing his bag, a brunet sat right-up on a bed and button his dress shirt up.

"Thank you, Dr. Shamal" a small smile graze his pink lips as he rub a hand in his lower stomach, tracing an old faded scar under the soft material of shirt, one of the numerous souvenirs he acquired in the battles. The renown Trident Shamal face the young boss of the Vongola Famiglia, calculating eyes study the slender form, his eyes shift to where a hand rest gently.

"Decimo" Tsuna look up and caught the gaze, a sigh left his lips.

"Shamal, I know but it's not the right time" the brunet answer the unasked question; they've been at this for a while now, Shamal constantly reprimanding him and Tsuna remaining stubborn as a rock.

Shamal raise an eyebrow "Or you don't want to" it's a statement, Tsuna turn his head and look out from the window. He watches the blue sky framed by the window sill like a picture, sound of fluttering indicated the presence of numerous birds among the tall trees surrounding the castle where the Vongola main base currently reside.

"I'm just...unsure of their reaction" Tsuna admitted after the long silence, his worries we're unfounded as his guardians and those close around him we're know to be over-protective if not possessive of him and his welfare. Shamal could already imagine the enrage visage of his former students, brewing up a huge storm along the others, the man rub the bridge of his nose as a small tinge of headache began to make its presence known.

"Well yes, but still better to inform them as early as possible. It would only further the damage, it's for the better" Shamal stated, Tsuna bit his lips and mule over the statement. The old womanizer has a point, better sooner than later the result would still be the same, stalling the issue will only upset them.

"I guess…!" the young brunet let out a huge breath, "Thank you again" he smile gratefully. The doctor waves it off and began to walk off but stop and look again at the young boss. "Take it easy, I'm sure they'll understand. When it comes to you, they always will" and then went out.

Tsuna, now stood alone, his eyes never left the open door where Shamal exited. His mind replaying the conversation, Shamal's words resonate in the darkness of his mind as he close his eyes and lament. It's been a month, an awful lot of time wasted in his hesitation, maybe it's time.

He began walking out of the room but not before grabbing a small paper bag sitting atop the work desk, he made his way out of the medical wing and transverse the long, high ceiling hallways of the Vongola castle that serve as his home since arriving to Italy to officially take over as the new boss of the strongest Mafia Family in the world. He sometimes wondered idly about his old home back in Namimori, it's been years since he last set a foot in the small island country of Japan.

'_Ah! Good old times!' _ It'll be nice to see his old home and town. Tsuna shook his head; this is where his home now and family even with Nana along with his father in another country. The Decimo stop at a huge set of heavy double doors made out of dark oak, the Vongola family's crest carved elaborately at the center and highlight with gold.

After admiring the ever grand door of his office for a spilt-second, he grasp the golden handle and push the door with ease, the room is cover in darkness. The curtains remain drawn shut and block the sunlight, obscuring the sight of his office, he automatically went behind what assume to be his working desk and lift the thick curtains.

Light filled the room, giving way to the sight of a spacious, elegant room furnish with elegant vintage furniture and appears made of mahogany. Right next to the wide, tall glass window that easily light the room was his desk made from dark cherry wood. Vines and leaves with gold and silver lining bold the edge of each carving, and much to Tsuna's ire, a huge stack of paperwork lay innocently atop the wide desk, it almost appear to be mocking him, again.

He sighs, and sits down reluctantly at his high-back chair made of the same material as the desk, red cloth cushion made for comfortable sitting. Picking up his black fountain pen, he grabs the first file for the day.

'_Better start now' _his early conversation with Shamal forgotten for now and focus his mind in work.

~*TLY*~

**Dinner, Vongola Castl, Italy **

Loud chattering and hearty laugh filled the reasonably size dining hall, a long wooden table place in the center of the room. Beautiful crystal chandeliers illuminate everything; sophisticated hand-painted paintings hung in walls painted with creamy peach color near the wide windows curtained in dark green curtains, a few plants litter along the pillars.

The guardians and others are all present today by the request of their beloved boss, everyone is curious of the sudden call. Usually, important calls like this are held in a separate room solely for meetings, guess they would just wait for the boss. Not too long, the door open and admit the Decimo, the room greeted the young boss pleasantly and receive a bright smile in return.

"Good evening everyone!" Tsuna claim his seat at the head of the table, his former home tutor sitting on his left and the storm guardian on the right. With Tsuna's signal the food were serve and the dinner begin. The loud chattering resume, now accompanied by the sound of utensils, Tsuna easily forgot his stiff body from the long hours of sitting and doing paperwork and enjoy his time with his family.

"So Dame-Tsuna" his attention divert from his right-hand-man to Reborn, free from the curse, the former baby now is a man more intimidating than his baby form start "Why's did you call everyone available here in Italy"

Tsuna nearly choke, he almost forgot the reason of this dinner. He inwardly sighs and prepares himself for next event, clearing his throat loudly to get everybody's attention. He stood up, the clattering and chatters stop and different pairs of eyes focus at the young brunet immediately.

"Everyone, there's something important I need to tell you" he paused and look at each of them "and I assure with Dr. Shamal's confirmation, that what I'm going to say is true…" he trailed off, he almost chuckle at sight of everyone leaning in anticipation as slight tension and apprehension arise.

"Juudaime, did something happen to you!" Gokudera Hayato asked his boss, his eyes showing worries at the mention of the infamous assassin doctor.

"Uhm…well, I'm attending bi-monthly check-up with Shamal… Tsuna said

"Dame-Tsuna just says it already!" Reborn snapped, almost tempted to pull-out a gun and shoot his student like the old days but refrain. The brunet is now his boss and the young man long ago earned his respect and what's left of the pathetic boy is his Dame title but even that is just now a nickname.

Tsuna mentally cringed, and compose himself as best as he could. Better finish this now

"It might sound so impossible but…" he hesitated, _'Here goes nothing!' _

"I'm pregnant". The room becomes deadly still, but Tsuna is not finish, before anyone can snap out of their stupor…

"And Xanxus is the father"

Tsuna dropped the bigger bomb…

To be continued…

**A/N:**

Here's my first story, I'm kinda nervous because my English is not very good. I apologize for misspelling and wrong grammar.

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Or what? Send review, comment or whatever, everything is welcome except flames 'cause I'm already living in a tropical island country thank you very much.

_**Raze**_


	2. Looming pandemonium

**Title: **WeirdFatherhood Experience

**Rated: **M

**Character(s): **Tsunayoshi/ Tsuna S. / Xanxus

**Author: **Illuminous Raze

**Disclaimer: **Katek yo Hitman Reborn is originally created and owned by , this Authoress own nothing other than the plot.

**Summary: **Xanxus experience firsthand how to be a husband and a soon to be father.

_**PLEASE READ FOR SAFETY REASONS, IT'S IMPORTANT OR HIBIRD WILL PECK YOU TO DEATH!**_

**Warning: **Slash**, **Yaoi (means boyxboy, boy love), OOC-ness, crack?, M-preg. If the previous mentions are not to your…preference please leave as I'm not tolerating flames and not taking any responsibility for corrupting young, innocent minds even if it's my first story. To those yaoi lovers please proceed and enjoy~.

Herbivore! Herbivore!

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Looming pandemonium

**Dining Hall, Vongola Castle, Italy**

Tsuna pale at the sound of a cocking gun and swallow audibly as dare take a look at every occupant of the room. Second after several sounds were heard as various weapons are drawn and colored flamed blaze in the open. With the exception of the others, his guardians (except Lambo and a confuse Ryohei) and Reborn look the most deadly. He shiver, Tsuna had to wonder when it suddenly becomes so dark and cold in the hall.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada, did you say you're pregnant" surprisingly, his cloud guardian, Kyoya Hibari speaks first. Unsurprisingly, He sweat began to pour-out behind his head, his strongest guardian still manage to intimidate him even now.

"More importantly, you said Xanxus is the father" Reborn dark voice came. Tsuna barely stop the whimper from escaping his lips, the brunet easily slipped back from being no-good-Tsuna at the sight of his tutor.

Things are not looking good…

* * *

~*Vongola vs. Varia*~

* * *

**Sawada Residence, Namimori Town, Japan**

Iemitsu and the ninth Vongola boss sat on the couch at the living. The former CEDEF leader and Vongola boss retired to Japan after handing the mantle of responsibilities to the tenth generation. After the many bloody and chaotic days, it's only fitting to spend their remaining days relaxing and enjoying a peaceful life, much to Nana's joy.

And here the two men are, nursing a cup of tea and remembering the old days as they wait for Nana's cooking, sometimes laughing on some funny and pleasant memories. Timoteo sigh and look outside, the sky today is as beautiful as always with few clouds floating aimlessly.

"Time really flies fast" the old man said, a little sad

"Yeah" the blond man said, he walk by the window and slide the glass door to let the fresh air in. "But we already did our part, it's now their turn"

"Indeed" Timoteo sipped his tea, a peaceful silence descend at the two senior Mafioso. Both looking with reverie at the vast sky, soon both of them will meet the dusk and they will do so with a smile.

"Dear, Timoteo-san. Lunch is ready" their moment is broken by the cheerful voice of Iemitsu's wife.

"Yes, my Nana~" Iemitsu immediately slipped back in being a lovey-dovey husband and _skips _towards the kitchen with an amuse Timoteo in tow, on the way the old boss stop and look at a hanging picture frame at the wall. The picture was taken in a garden of a huge castle structure; sitting at the center is a young brunet in a regal chair. Tsuna look like every bit of a real boss, on his right stands his guardians, Reborn and the other and on the left were the Varia core members with Xanxus oddly standing near beside the brunet.

All of them donned in a black suit, each side looking murderous to the other as Tsuna just ignore them with a smile directed at the camera. Well, very typical scene, but Timoteo still smile with pride before his warm eyes suddenly narrow. In an instant, his Mafioso side kick-in and his intuition inherited from long generations since the Secondo alarm him, sending a foreboding feeling in his chest.

He stood there for awhile, as if waiting for something to happen but when nothing did. He continues to the kitchen, setting the sudden feeling aside for now and enjoys the delicious food on the table. Not knowing the sudden crack appearing on the picture, between the two standing group and ending exactly above the sitting brunette's head.

It will be later, that Nana would discover it and tell the two men as she rushes outside to take the laundry to avoid it getting wet at the sudden rain storm.

Strangely the broadcast said it will be sunny today.

* * *

~*Japan-Italy*~

* * *

**Back at the main base, Vongola Castle, Italy **

"Guys, stop over-reacting!" Tsuna swallow his fears and try to calm his men down

"Please Juudaime, say your just joking" Hayato plead the right-hand-man, his emerald eyes seem to glow with restraint fury. The hot-headed teenager has pass and become less temperamental albeit much more explosive when angered. Tsuna is one of the main factors that ignite the silver head's fuse and the idea that Tsuna is pregnant with Xanxus child …someone needs to die.

"Kufufu…Tsunayoshi dear, please stop. We all know your bad at jokes" although his laugh is positively cheerful, it did not hide his thinly veiled rage as well as his sadistic scheming. The men never changed and become worst.

"Tsuna, are you really sure your pregnant?" Takeshi asked, his sword reflect his narrow eyes as he opt to look down. The still cheerful swordsman in recent years develops some-kind of odd ability to change not only his expression, but his whole personality in an instant. This probably is a good thing, because no one would have thought from the past that the friendly guy would lead Vongola's assassination department (it's after all, more of Hibari's thing). Tsuna as an answer reach behind and pull something out of his back pocket. Everyone become curious, Tsuna pulled the thing out off the sealable plastic and put it down the table. Upon close inspection, it's a pregnancy test pack result. The device shows two red lines, indicating a positive result.

"If it's not enough, I'll bring my ultrasound results for this month" Tsuna added, silence followed that statement, no one move as majority of them look at the device sitting on the table. The solid evidence that dissolve any objection of the truth they try to deny.

The silence stretches and tension grew to a suffocating level as no one dare to make a move, not even a finger. Until Kyoya withdraw his tonfa and walk-out of the dining hall, not long his other guardians followed, dispelling the atmosphere and soon Tsuna with Reborn, the CEDEF, Bianchi, Fuuta, I-pin, Gianini, Chrome, Lambo and Ryohei were of left in the hall.

Tsuna slumped on his chair, I-pin, Fuuta and Lambo were immediately on his side asking him if his okay. Tsuna assured them with a tired smile. "Guess I've upset them"

"Bossu…" Chrome squeeze his hand

"It's okay Tsuna, ignore them. They'll overcome their shock soon" _'and their broken heart, hopefully'_ Bianchi thought with sympathy, she walk over and pat Tsuna reassuringly, the brunet smile up at his big sister figure.

"Yeah"

"Besides, it will be bad for the baby to get all stressed-up"

"Tsuna, you should take a rest for the day" Reborn finally speak up

"Yeah" Ryohei seconded, confusion replace with concern

"Uhm" Tsuna hummed listlessly, this only cause the others to worry

"Yes Tsuna-nii, you've been working all day. It'll be bad for you and the baby" I-pin coaxed the brunet

"Yes, some rest will do. I'm sorry everyone" Tsuna sighed tiredly, the three young teenager would have help Tsuna to his room but Reborn intervene and take over instead. With the mood destroyed, Bianchi ordered some servant to clean, afterwards all filled out.

And with that, dinner end with too many questions unanswered.

…

…

The door creak open and admit Tsuna and Reborn inside the brunet's quarter, with Reborn's assistance the weak boss change into his night clothes. Tsuna shuffle under the thick blanket and settle, a hand tenderly comb his much more tamable hair in a lulling manner, eyes fluttering shut.

"Reborn"

"Hmm" Reborn watch the brunet quietly, studying the calm face of his student

"Are you angry?" Tsuna whispered softly, but Reborn easily heard him. The hand stroking the silky ochre stops and disappear, this cause Tsuna to open his eyes and look up at his mentor. He watches as the hand shift to his lower abdomen and stay there as if feeling the growing child within him.

"You should know better than to be careless…especially with your special condition" Reborn said blankly, Tsuna face fell.

"I-"

"Does he know?"

"…Yes"

"And…?"Reborn onyx eyes lock on amber brown. Tsuna let out a happy smile, the warmth settling back and also cause a small upward twitch on Reborn's lips.

"I see…how old is the fetus?" Reborn remove his hands and resume on stroking Tsuna's head.

"Two months. Shamal said everything is normal"

"Good to hear. Now sleep, you need to careful, especially now that another life is depending on you" Reborn said

"You didn't answer my question" Tsuna continue, Reborn look at him and shook his head as a "no". The young boss smile and closes his eyes, Reborn stayed beside the young Decimo until he falls asleep.

* * *

~*Clam Family*~

* * *

**West Wing, Vongola Castle, Italy**

Bianchi walk down the hallways and to a double oak door in the far west wing of the castle, without a knock the rose-colored-haired woman walk through the door. The room's covered in the darkness of the night without a single source of light, but the seductive woman easily found the silhouette of the man she came for.

"What do you want, Bianchi" Reborn's voice resonates in the dark room, his tone lacking of any emotion. As expected, the hitman easily hid his emotions. Regardless of this, Bianchi is positive of the man current feelings.

Bianchi Gokudera has been in-love to this man for a long time now; Love has always been the center of her ideals in life. With this ideals she's been determine to capture the man's heart, when she heard that Reborn would be training the next Vongola boss in Japan. She immediately flew-off to the land of the rising sun with a mission, which is to kill the Japanese candidate for the title of Decimo and effectively removing any reason for the number one hitman to stay in Japan. But Reborn, still curse in an infant's body at that time stood stubborn to stay and train the brunet by the orders of the ninth generation head.

She's by far, is not a fool and definitely not naïve, with a woman's intuition even the number one hitman in the world cannot fool Bianchi, who is an expert not only in poison cooking but especially love. Tsunayoshi Sawada is probably the most important person to Reborn's life, hard to admit but it's true. The bond between them is especial and unbreakable; the two grow pass teacher-student relationship and more like father and son.

Maybe, because of the constant absent of Iemitsu in Tsuna's life and so it's easy for Reborn to fill the position instead, in return the hitman also grow into the brunet. Always guiding and supporting like a parent, that's why Bianchi is not surprise to see the man oozing with murderous intent and likely the one to receive it is the Varia leader.

"What do you plan to do?" Bianchi already knows but she still asked, the silver glint among the shadows already hinted to that. A minute later, clinking sound was heard and Reborn stand from his sitting position on the bed. With the light from the halls Bianchi can see a black polished suit case. The fedora-wearing man walks out of the open door, his fedora casting a shadow on his sharp features.

"You already know" Reborn reply at the woman over his shoulder and proceed to disappear in the shadows. Indeed, Bianchi already knows, tomorrow, at the brink of dawn before the sun can rise, blood would be shed.

Mainly of that man

…

…

At the same moment, several figures leave the main base with one direction and purpose in mind.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:**

Sorry for the long wait, the second chapter is finish and to inform you all I decided to change this story from being a two-shot to multiple-shots. Meaning I'll update with several more chapters, so please continue to support this story.

and thanks for those who review this story, including my anonymous reviewer

Hope you like this chapter; please send me a review so I will at least know your thoughts about it. Till then, thank you for reading!

_**Raze**_


	3. Poking a sleeping lion

**Title: **Weird Experience

**Rated: **M

**Characters/Pairings: **Tsunayoshi S. / Xanxus

**Author: **Illuminous Raze

**Disclaimer: **This authoress owns nothing.

**Warning: **this fiction story contains yaoi or homosexual relationship, male pregnancy, Out-of-Character tendency, crack?, and moment of total randomness. If the following doesn't suit your tastes please, _please_ get out of this page because the authoress will _absolutely _ignore flames and for those who enjoy and appreciate these kinds of theme please continue.

**Summary: **Xanxus experience firsthand how to be a husband and a soon to be father.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Poking a sleeping lion

Sprawled comfortably on the couch, Xanxus watched the liquid swirled inside the glass before downing it in one shot. The glass flute didn't stay empty for too long as more red liquid from his favored wine filled the crystal clear object, ready for consuming once again.

Night had fallen in Italy, and the leader of Vongola's Independent Assassination Squad spends it with a bottle of liquor. It is days later on, after the futile attempts of his subordinates to pull him out of his sudden rumination that Xanxus finally did touch a bottle –or even a glass- of alcohol. Much to the rejoiced of his self-proclaimed most loyal subordinate (and the remaining members…but they will never admit it except for Lussuria, maybe.).

However, even this single improvement on their leader still cannot solve their confusion of Xanxus long periods of stupor, but decided to let it for now. The scarred man, like a habit, stayed seated on one place while his eyes fixated in one direction (mostly the wall or a window) as if engrossed in watching a movie.

So absorbed in his musing that he subconsciously blocked the world, including the sound of the double-doors leading to his private quarters swinging with a violent crash but his body having its own self-defense mechanism – reflexes- honed from long years of training did not ignore the speeding bullet cloaked in yellow light and caught it bare handedly, own hands covered in blazing orange light_._

Without facial reaction, Xanxus glance in the corner of his vision, he assess the newcomer with detach interest. His _guest _tonight stood on the entrance of his quarters, clad in all-black suit with a yellow under dress shirt. Trade mark fedora with a band of orange strip in place and shadowed his features, a green and black gun pointed at him.

His mind absentmindedly noted the model, a CZ75 1ST.

Also familiar, he thought on the back of his mind. An image of a green chameleon flash in his mind, even with a lethargic mind Xanxus easily pieces everything to conclude the identity of his visitor, the Sun Arcobaleno Reborn.

"Chaos" the usual greeting came, the former infant tilt up his head, uncovering one onyx eye from the shadow of his fedora. Seeing those pure black – an endless pit of abyss – instantly pulled Xanxus out of his hazy thoughts. Muscles slightly tensing as he finally register the killing intent flooding the area, Xanxus downed his glass in one go. It didn't take a genius to know the root of the hitman's visit; it looks like his evening would be eventful.

'_Heh'_ Xanxus smirked sardonically; at least the night is less monotonous this way.

* * *

~*MEOOOWWWW*~

* * *

_Sweet and delightful giggles sang in ears _

_And without reason, he found himself smiling. _

_All he can do is smile, and become overjoyed at the sight of twinkling soulful eyes…_

His mind swim back in the surface of consciousness, blink his eyes to erase the hazy blur of sleep. His vision adjusts and met the ceiling of his room, for an hour he stares at nothing. Letting his mind clear the cobwebs of the recent nights before his brain started reviewing previous memories, facts and events flash unbidden before settling on the memory of last night's dinner.

He groaned

Lifting the heavy covers, his feet touch the cold marble floor and made a few steps towards the thick curtains. Light instantly flood the room, shielding his eyes from the sudden change of lighting before blinking them and took on the familiar garden outside. The stunning multicolored forms of life and the scenic sky never failed to arrest his attention, he recount the times he and his _family _spend afternoon in that place with affection.

The thought of his family made him sigh; last night's feast is not pleasant, not pleasant at all.

"Decimo" A polite voice and knock interrupt his gloomy thoughts, shifting his gaze at the entrance of his quarters. Tsuna smile before calling out his permission, the door creak open and his personal butler slide quietly inside between the gaps.

Normally, his black-haired butler will greeted him first thing in the morning outside of his room, yet a smile ready on Tsuna's face to greet back. But feeling the tense air around his calm butler belied his deceiving countenance, his inner alarms shrill.

The second time that morning, Tsuna groaned.

* * *

**- Heavy Rain -**

Squalo cuss explosively, barely dodging the sharp edge of the blade that is meant to slice his head clean off from his shoulder. The long-haired Varia commander leap away to distance his self from his opponent and regained a breath.

His narrowed eyes took on the deadly stance of Vongola's Rain Guardian, the normally irritatingly cheerful Japanese is not here for a friendly visit nor for training spar. Superbia Squalo is currently not looking at an optimistic man nor a baseball fanatic but at an assassin, naturally born to kill. It appears Squalo is in Takeshi Yamamoto's hit-list.

Squalo readied his blade as the black-haired swordsman shift in one of Shigure Shoen style's offensive form, blue flames shimmering like ocean water both enveloping their swords. In the midst of ruin and chaos the two met in the center, blades clashing together.

Squalo briefly thought about his boss where about and situation before being force to focus in his own, less he die.

Che, scums.

* * *

**- Raging Storm -**

Everywhere, curved blades sing as they weave through the air, following the beat and tempo of red domes of explosions. The only thing others could do is run and escapes out of the way from the choreographed massacre, cowering at the sight of two storms crashing to each other and obliterate the area into nothing more than a war field.

Vongola's Storm Guardian cursed the grinning blond, releasing volley of red arrows lined with purple that instantly branch in numbers and rain down the area in wide radius. Unfortunately, the grinning and tittering blond fake prince slipped through it with minimum damage, Hayato Gokudera let out a stream of colorful words. The damn Cheshire cat heading straight at him, the half-Italian raise his lightning shields.

The fight continues and Varia's subordinates fled the eye of twin turbulent storm.

* * *

**- Aimless Cloud -**

In less than an hour, bodies littered the area. All of them wearing the signature uniform of Varia, in their center a broken giant metal lay. Its limbs ripped brutally away from the main body, static electricity hissing from ripped and mangled wires. The Mosca became nothing but a deformed piece of tin can, among the file of flesh.

The cause of this destruction that reduced the Varia defense force in nothing but a lifeless barren stood atop the broken Mosca, Vongola's Cloud Guardian release a jaw-breaking yawn. Hibari is sorely disappointed, attacking the so-called strongest assassination group proved to be boring, not even the giant metal entertains him.

Oh well, knowing the baby, he might as well find other targets to entertain himself. It's truly a shame he cannot have the trash herbivore.

Kyoya Hibari prowled along.

* * *

**- Deceitful Mist -**

The signature laugh of the ex-Vindice prisoner really grates on Mammon's ears, it didn't help the signature sound remind him of his defeat in the Ring Battle years ago. Mukuro Rukudo taunts the Varia Illusionist, the infuriating smirk place on his lips before disappearing in a haze of illusions.

And in the midst of it all, the two mist minds collided and battle for dominance. Trying to out-wit and defraud the other, a battle to show one's creativeness that turn their battle field filled with towers of flames, hideous monsters and every horror of nightmares that brought a flood of insanity to those unprepared.

It appears that, once again, Mukuro Rukudo establish his superiority in the field of madness, and much to Mammon and his subordinates' fear, the normally scary images turn into nothing short of colorful Wonderland. Where – wait?

…is that Belphagor wearing a princess gown? Mammon flinched noticeably at the flying kiss the gender-bended blond sends him before urging the horse – he mounted – towards a tall brick tower, long blond braid fluttering dramatically behind.

If that is not disturbing enough, he doesn't want to know. Unfortunately, the illusions did not release Mammon however hard he tried to resist, his struggle came to a halt at the sight that came next. The nightmare of nightmares continues

By the end of this, Mammon will surely stir clear from the lunatic pineapple illusionist, and even under the threat of death, he will never speak about the Levi in tight and frilly clothes while twirling as ballerina with an umbrella in hand, the fake prince turn fake princess, the pigtailed Squalo wearing short shorts, baseball shirt and cap complete by baseball bat and cheering Yamamoto on the side, and the dancing Lussuria in bikini-peacock headdress-stiletto – oh god! It feels like _that _incident all over again!

And most of all, the shy and timid uke image of Xanxus, no, Mammon will never speak of it. He'll withhold these images to his grave, less his scarred boss will kill him instead.

"**Kufufufu"**

* * *

**- Destructive Sky and Elusive Sun -**

Reborn evade the shots of searing orange flames, careful to distance himself from the sky flames roaring with storm properties. His green partner morphed to a hand-gun, shooting back rounds after rounds of his own flames back at the Varia boss, who also draw his pair of X guns.

From Xanxus's quarter (now reduce to ashes), the fight move to the corridors of the Varia Mansion. Quick on his feet, Reborn jump to a room on his left, seeking refuge from the blast of intense flames that flooded the hallway like stream of liquid lava. It didn't take long for the sun Arcobaleno to leap away from the melted wall his leaning as it crack and explode upon cooling.

Cloud of dust and smog block his vision for a moment, when it clear up, Xanxus silhouette emerge. A smirk plastered on his face, an expression Reborn easily mirror.

…..

….

"**What is the meaning of this!"**

An ominously familiar voice demanded, it amazingly echo throughout the battlefield and cease all movements. Somehow, Gokudera's swore words rang faintly before highly pure Sky flames burst in a tower reaching passed heaven.

You should never poke a sleeping lion, a lesson they will learn soon enough.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N:**

….(nervous chuckle) .. yeah, I know. That's why I apologize for not updating for some time, it's just that, a lot of things catch and cannot properly focused. I hope the readers understand me.

Again gomenasai and hope you like this chapter, I'm not that good on fight scenes so I can only give a brief. Comments and likes very much appreciated from:

**Stonelily**

**PhantomsWorkshop**

**LaughterGirl**

**Hono no Kage**

**Beccabu32**

**Kichou**

**phxjkr88**

**DarkenedRose24**

**Narutopoke fan**

**Mizuki06**

**Ranulf**

**TomatoSandwich27**

**Reban**

**Saruko**

And **2 Guest (anonymous)**

Thank for your support.

Read and Review

_**Raze**_


	4. Aftermath

**Title: **Weird Experience

**Rated: **M

**Characters/Pairings: **Tsunayoshi S. / Xanxus

**Author: **Illuminous Raze

**Disclaimer: **This authoress owns nothing.

**Warning: **this fiction story contains yaoi or homosexual relationship, male pregnancy, Out-of-Character tendency, crack?, and moment of total randomness. If the following doesn't suit your tastes please, _please_ get out of this page because the authoress will _absolutely _ignore flames and for those who enjoy and appreciate these kinds of theme please continue.

**Summary: **Xanxus experience firsthand how to be a husband and a soon to be father.

**Chapter 4: Aftermath**

**Hours later...**

**Vongola Castle, **

**Italy**

Fuuta sighed, watching wryly as Lambo's face met the hard wall. That's what the Bovino receive for snickering at the Arcobaleno hitman, Fuuta actually can't fault her younger friend. The Ranking Prince amusedly (but hide it well) mull over the meeting not an hour ago while he stare at the gentlemen revered as some of the most dangerous figure on the Underground.

Soon after recovering the said men and doing some damage control (if they still could), the instigators of the recent event within their famiglia took a thorough castigation from the (recently known) pregnant Boss for causing not only internal property damage but also casualties within their rank (i.e. more paperwork for Tsuna), much to the entertainment of the other (close) members.

The situation should have been serious, but the sight of the deadly Mafioso getting scolded like a bunch of unruly children set the picture off. After all, it's not every day you stood witness to Kyouya Hibari (strongest Guardian), Mukuro Rukudo (Ex-Vindice convict), Xanxus (Varia Boss) and Reborn (World's Greatest Hitman and Sun Arcobaleno) treated like a child, with a (motherly) Tsuna chewing them out.

It's worthy to be put in History

Fuuta let a smile stretch on his mature handsome face, watching the uninvolved Varia core members and others tease the reprimanded men. Hayato-nii, Belphagor and Squalo look ready to burst; Takeshi-nii grinned sheepishly with a faint blush, Mammon ignore everyone, Mukuro and Hibari we're off to side and away from each other (for once not fighting when in the same room), and no one dare get close to Xanxus and Reborn (except Lambo, who can't pass up the chance).

Things become normal again, surprisingly the culprits didn't obtain any form of punishment, the toffee haired adolescence wonder if it is a side-effect of pregnancy, and he heard that pregnant people shouldn't get stress. Maybe, Tsuna-nii is trying reigned his temper for the sake of the baby.

Deciding to stop and let the experts do the thinking, Fuuta stood, excuse and leave for his quarters while dragging Lambo on the way.

**East tower,**

**Vongola Castle, **

**Italy**

Xanxus lower down the soft bed after cleaning, ignoring the painful protest of his battered body he shift and close his eyes, not even bothering to pull the comforter over. He's tired from pulling an all night battle, but it's definitely satisfying for some reason he couldn't point out. The scarred man is ready to succumb to sleep when the door leading to his temporary room creak open, he listen with his eyes still close as the door softly shut again,

Opening his crimson eyes, amber brown greeted his sight, owned by the man of his dream and thoughts for months now. Standing at the bedside hovering over him, Tsuna inspect the bandaged arms and bruises with worry he didn't show in the meeting, busy making his anger known. But now that he had the time (and mood) to do so, he did not expect the extent of the Varia Boss injuries, no doubt cause by Reborn (knowing the sadist).

Reaching out, he tentatively touch the bandaged bicep, tracing the muscle contours despite the firm dressing to a faint dark spot, blood he realize. He jolted from examining the injury when a bigger and callused hand grip his wrist before pulling him towards a firm chest (also bandaged). Xanxus uncharacteristically chuckle, Tsuna realize he let out an undignified squeak, blushing slightly, Tsuna peek up and locking on the crimson, silently laughing at him.

With a near-pout pulling on his lips, Tsuna shift to get comfortable before sitting upright. "…Are you alright?" Tsuna mentally slapped his self; of course Xanxus is not with all the injuries littering his form. Xanxus smirked, as if reading his thoughts (are you Reborn now?).

"Hm" The brunet felt the rumbling chest beneath his palm, smiling softly at the lazy contentment his lover. He's glad everything had been settled, even with the casualties and damage, he just hope it will never happen again (a man even a pregnant one could wish). Tracing shapeless lines around Xanxus's chest, Tsuna leaned his head on the broad shoulder and sigh blissfully, savoring the rare moment of peace.

A minute of comfortable silence passed when the Vongola Boss fidget on his spot, Xanxus peek one eye and throw a questing glance at his smaller lover, spotting the fiddling hands on the ends of a dress shirt, a sign of Tsuna's anxiety. Xanxus waited and let Tsuna do the talking, like he always does with the insecure man.

"Uhm, Xanxus?" Tsuna finally spoke, the brunet peer up at the man "About baby…I-er…" He stuttered. Rough hand tilted his chin up and his mouth met a warm lips, Tsuna automatically welcome the invading flesh within his cave, letting it explore and taste freely. Tsuna whimpered a moan as Xanxus pull back, licking his lips to take the after-taste.

"Sleep" Xanxus commanded, pulling the younger man down with him to the plush bed, tucking the brown head under his chin. "But-" Xanxus growl, cutting Tsuna off. The brunet sighs and conceded.

"Will talk tomorrow?" Xanxus muttered after a few seconds, Tsuna smile and relax further into the embrace. Right, tomorrow.

…

Xanxus let out a smile -not a smirk-, watching the even movement of his lover chest, inching slowly, he ease Tsuna off his chest and tucked him under the sheets. Drinking in the serene state of the only person he possibly ever truly love, he shift his gaze lower until it settle on the flat stomach under the covers. Hesitantly, he rested a hand on the flat surface and imagined the pint-size life within the body, growing steady.

Overwhelming warmth filled his chest; until it tightens painful, near bursting. He frowned, before shaking his head and settling back beside the sleeping form, savoring the feel of the body.

Unfortunately, his time of peace will end soon. Because from here on, things will be harder, for Xanxus anyway.

To be continued…

A/N:

*Gokudera, Yamamoto, Bel, Mammon and Squalo maybe, but can you imagine the mentioned men's to be treated like some mischievous brats?

*Lussuria, Levi, and Fran is not involved with the incident, they're send on a mission together before Reborn and co. attack that night

Yeah, kind of short and boring and yes reader you're correct, I'm having a writer's block of sort. Sorry for not updating fast enough, expect it from me especially with the problem of net connection but I'll try to produce a much better and faster chapters, that's all and thanking for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

Thank for the faves and reviews, you know who you are.

_**Raze**_


End file.
